Asagiri Akane
|color = sep |colorlight = seplight |kanji = 朝霧 あかね |romaji = Asagiri Akane |seiyuu = |producer = |gender = Female |age = 20 years old (2018 setting) |birthday = September 11th |height = 159 cm |blood type = O |agency = Tsukino Talent Production |unit = |partner = |fanclub = nox |image gallery = Yes }} is a goddess candidate attending Selene Academy, and part of the unit . She is in-charge of the month of September, with her male counterpart . She is voiced by . Appearance Personality Akane is a cheerful and gentle girl. She's good at taking care of others, having used to taking care of her two younger brothers because their parents were rarely at home, and at the dorm she took care of her roommate Motomiya Matsuri. A hard worker who at the same time tries to balance studying and doing household chores.Asagiri Akane Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website)Tsukiuta Official Blog Apparently she and Terase Yuno are the ones with the most common sense in their unit, as she and Yuno frequently throw retorts at her friends' antics, although the later more often got carried away with the flow of the conversation. History Akane is not familiar with Earth customs such the Hina Matsuri (Girls' Day), which implies that she was probably born and raised on the Moon.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - Hina Matsuri 2015, Seleas Part (1 → 2 → 3) She came from a family of five, consisting of Akane herself, her parents, and two younger brothers. Both of her parents are skilled researchers, and they often had to stay over at their workplace, which possibly caused Akane's grandmother to take care of her when she was young and led her to be a grandma's girl. Also, due to her parents' lack of ability in managing a proper lifestyle, managing the house and her two brothers ended up becoming her responsibility.Asagiri Akane Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) Relationship When Akane got to live in the school dorm, she was assigned to share a room with Motomiya Matsuri. Because Matsuri likes doing experiments and researches, just like Akane's parents, Akane ended up feeling that she couldn't help but caring for her.Asagiri Akane Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) Both Yoru and Akane appeared to be on good terms with each other, shared fondness in caring for others and are capable of skillfully doing household chores.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass)Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) Discography Solo CDs Unit CDs Trivia * Her surname, Asagiri (朝霧), literally means 'morning fog'. **She shares this name with a sightseeing spot in Japan called Asagiri Plateau, which is popular for the beautiful view of Mt. Fuji it offers, especially during the summer season.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asagiri_Plateau Asagiri Plateau * Her given name, Akane (あかね), might refer to the noun 茜 which means 'madder red', which is a color that can be associated with the autumn season.Autumn leaf colors * She likes Japanese trinkets and sundries, and is collecting beautiful washi.Asagiri Akane Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) References }} Category:Seleas Category:Females Category:Goddess Candidates Category:Asagiri Akane